pixelwarriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
Weapons are the player's main source of damage in Pixel Warriors. Aside from Golems and Enigmas, all classes use a Weapon of some sort. Types of Weapons Weapons are categorized into several groups. Different weapon types fall into different categories, that change what can be equipped to what class. Light Melee Gear: Swords, Clubs, Hatchets, Daggers and the like. Med. Melee Gear: Heavy Maces, Longswords, Scythes, Riftcutters. Heavy Melee Gear: Lances, Greatswords, Spears, Hammers. Ranged Gear: Bows, Crossbows, etc. Magic: Staves, Power Cores, Books, Wands, and other similar objects. Gauntlets: Combat Gloves, Gauntlets, Handclaws. Unique Weapons Some weapons have unique names that are more powerful than standard weapons. A list of known Unique Weapons is shown below. *Achatius's Sabre - Light Melee Gear, Armor-Piercing, Deals 200% Damage against anything that is opposed to Achatius's rule. Has 1 Rune Slot. *Balmung Omega - Heavy Melee Gear, Power-Cutter - Deals damage to Mana/RMP as well HP. One of the strongest weapons in Golau. Has 0 Rune Slots. *Dawning Lance - Heavy Melee Gear, Armor-Piercing. Deals 400% Damage against Undead and Evil enemies, has 2 Rune Slots compared to most weapons having one. *Blade of Golau - Med. Melee Gear, Swift-Slicing - Has a 60% chance of letting the user land a second base attack when wielded. Hungry - Can equip up to 10 Runes, though they only work at 15% effectiveness. Unlike most weapons, Runes equipped to the Blade of Golau can not be unequipped, and the Blade's appearance only changes if all 10 Runes are equipped. *The End of The Rift - Universal Melee Gear, Rift-Splitting - Deals 600% Damage to Riftcreatures, 50% Damage to anything else. Has 0 Rune Slots,and can not be equipped with The Rift in the party. *Dark Siphon - Magic, Corrupt - Can convert Rift Ponds into Mana Ponds, at the cost of the user's HP. Deals 500% Damage against Riftcreatures, and Banishing spells work at 200% Effectiveness. Allows the user to activate a special Rift Core, which gives the user a unique item that allows anything that equips it that also has a Mana Bar to use Rift Energy instead. Makes The Rift itself unagressive when first encountered. Has 0 Rune Slots. *The Sacrificial Edge - Universal Melee Gear, Sacrifical - Allows the user to activate a Unique Attack that siphons the user's Armor Bar in order to deal highly increased damage. For example, a Vanguard with a Kiteshield of Achatius equipped and an Armor Potion active can use this weapon to drain their Armor Overcharge and all Armor (Total of 250% Armor Drain) to instantly break any enemy armor and hit all enemies for 35% of total Armor Value drained. *Elven Riftmetal Rapier - Light Melee Gear, AP-Rift - Deals 50% Damage to Riftcreatures, deals 150% Damage to Armored Enemies, Armor Piercing. Low Base Damage against Unarmored enemies. 5 Runes can be used on the blade simultaneously to permanently increase base damage. *Whitebane Morningstar - Light Melee Gear, Crushing - Destroys 2 Armor Points per direct basic attack on the target. 60% chance to inflict Bleeding on non-immune enemies.